


Wasn't Me

by henclair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 5+1 Things, But then max and El fall in love, F/F, First Kiss, M/M, Max tries to keep Eleven from Mike bc Eleven doesn't want to tell Mike she doesn't like him, Nosebleed, Secret Relationship, whooopssss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: “Yeah, I just.” Mike stopped what he was saying, looking one more time forlornly out at where Eleven had fled. “I thought I saw her.” This time Max rolled her eyes along with the other boys."You always think you see her." Max said, choosing not to add that he was always right about seeing her.Or 5 Times Max Hid El From The Others and 1 Time She Couldn’t





	1. First Encounters

“Who the hell are you?” Max asked, looking at the girl crouching down next to Mike's bike outside the school. The bell had just rung, but Max hadn’t been in class as per usual so she was the first to be at the meeting spot.

“Eleven. I’m Eleven.” The girl said, still crouched down next to the bike. Max’s eyes lit up in recognition.

“Oh. You’re that girl, Mike’s long lost girlfriend or whatever.” As soon as Max had said that, Eleven stood straight up.

“He’s not my boyfriend. Never was.” Her eyes had a glaring gleam in them when she spoke, and honestly Max thought it was kind of terrifying.

“Ok, but I think Eleven, that you should tell him that because,” Max’s voice tapered off when she heard the unmistakable sound of the boys coming around the school building’s corner. Eleven had obviously heard it to because her eyes widened and she looked around frantically, her curls flopping. 

That was weird, hadn’t Mike said her head was shaved? How long had she been gone? Max pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind because, let’s face it, she would probably be seeing this girl a lot now and she could ask later.

“You should go,” Max said, whispering now as the sound of voices came closer, “if you want to, go now.” Eleven nodded and gave the other girl a smile, causing an odd flutter in Max’s chest.

The weird girl fled, her black dirty mary janes kicking up dust as she sprinted for her life around the corner of the school building. The back of her light pink dress was very tattered and Max could see there were scratches on her legs as if she had been up in a tree. Odd.

Max whirled around as soon as Eleven was out of sight to see Mike, Lucas, Will, and Dustin standing staring at her. Mike looked like he had seen a ghost.

“Who was that?” Lucas asked, narrowing his eyes and looking over Max’s shoulder in an attempt to see if he could see the figure that they had seen fleeing.

“Just some girl.” Max said, nervously putting her hands into her pockets. Obviously that hadn’t been the right thing to say as mike’s eyes widened even more and he grww white as a sheet.

“What did she look like.” He said intensely, with a sort of desperation that put Max on edge and made all the others roll their eyes.

“Dude she was like 2, calm down.” Max said, causing Mike to deflate and Will to give a small smile off to the side. Somebody obviously had resentment towards Eleven and how much of Mike’s brain and heart the girl took up. 

“Ok can we get going now?” Dustin asked, walking over to his bike and getting on, the others following suit. Max just grabbed her skateboard from where it was propped up on the wall and got on, her backpack that was slung on her shoulder slipping slightly.

“Yeah, I just.” Mike stopped what he was saying, looking one more time forlornly out at where Eleven had fled. “I thought I saw her.” This time Max rolled her eyes along with the other boys.

“Well you didn’t, so let's just go.” Will said, mounting his new bike and kicking off. Dustin and Lucas followed suit but Max stayed behind as she usually was back of the pack. This time Mike stayed with her.

“Are you,” He started but Max cut him off.

“Yes I’m sure it wasn’t her. I’m sorry Mike.”She said, watching the boy’s face fall again. “But also, I know you miss her, but we’re still here and you never said she confirmed you two were dating. I know it hurts but you kind of need to be here for us, and mostly for Will.” 

Max left it at that and took off, her skateboard gliding over the grass as she caught up with her friends.

She heard the sound of Mike’s bike starting to move behind her and felt a twinge of remorse, maybe she shouldn't’t have been too hard on one of the few friends she has. But then Max remembered how frantic Eleven had looked trying to get away and she was positive that it had been a needed intervention.

For the weird girls sake only.


	2. Eggos

Max wracked her brain, what did Mike say the girl liked to eat? 

It was around 6 am when Max had gotten up to go the bathroom, a surprise visit from aunt flow prompting the monthly bed stripping ritual. As she waddled back into her room, fully protected now, she saw Eleven at her window and flipped out.

Apparently the girl had followed her home. And slept in the tree next to her window. At this point Max didn’t even feel phased anymore, because for some reason Hawkins was just like this. Full of monsters and nightmares and apparently pretty girls that were mutants and followed you home.

Now Eleven was sitting quietly on Max’s bed, fresh sheets adorning the bed in question, as Max tried in vain to remember all the stupid facts Mike had rambled on about surrounding Eleven. Max looked the girl up and down, looking at her folded hands and slight curls and hoping that would trigger her memory.

Instead Max found herself just admiring the girl and snapped herself out of it. You useless lesbian, she thought to herself, can’t even remember anything. Her mind continued with, you’d probably just burn the eggos that Eleven loves so dearly.

“Eggos!” She said out loud, proud of herself for remembering. Eleven visibly perked up at the word. “You like eggos!” Eleven nodded.

“They’re my favorite food.” The girl said, still sitting on Max’s bed, hands fidgeting with the sheets. Max nodded back and started downstairs to get some of the food. She shouted to El as she descended the stairs.

“Stay there! Keep the door closed!” Max heard Eleven yell back an affirmative as she sprinted the rest of the way to the kitchen. Her older asshole brother didn’t get up very early, and when he did he left almost immediately.

The only thing the two could agree upon is how much they hated staying in the house.

Max popped the eggos in the toaster, idly tapping her fingers on the counter and watching the countertop as if it was going to move all of a sudden. Max felt her mind start to drift, and it settled on the girl sitting upstairs on her bed.

Eleven was weird. She really was, and Max could really see it. The girl had very little social skills, and she had potential but she just wasn’t herself yet, like was in desperate need of a coming of age story not herself. 

When the waffles popped out of the toaster, it startled Max out of her thoughts and she shook away the thoughts that had been plaguing her mind since she met the girl.

She grabbed the food and hauled ass up the stairs, kicking the door open and handing Eleven the food. The other girl’s eyes widened in joy as she grabbed them and quickly started to eat. Max just watched, she wasn’t much hungry in the mornings if she was being honest.

When Eleven was done devouring her food she daintily brushed the crumbs off of her clothes. Were those different and cleaner clothes than yesterday? Max wondered, noting that it was not what she had worn yesterday but hadn’t she slept in the tree next to Max’s window? Whatever.

“Thank you.” Eleven said quietly, giving a small smile and Max felt another weird flutter.

Nonetheless she whispered back. “No problem Eleven. You’re my friend’s friend so gotta look out for you.” Eleven’s brow furrowed at Max’s word, specifically at the word friend. Max quickly attempted to fix this, unsure of what this weird girl could do.

“Besides, girls gotta stick together.” She added, shrugging. Eleven looked curious, and she opened her mouth as if to ask a question when suddenly a sound of knocking came from downstairs and both girls stood up suddenly.

“Shit!” Max yelled, she forgot her friend’s were coming so they could ride to school. “Fuck!” She exclaimed again, turning towards Eleven, whose eyes were wide.

“Do you want them to see you?” She asked in a harsh whisper. Eleven shook her head.

“I’m not ready.” She said, clenching her fists and looking at Max with a deadly intensity. Max nodded.

“Ok, then you need to go back in that tree and go down so you can go out the back.” Max said, pointing at the cracked open window where the girl had come from. “You can not stay here, go home.” She said, and Eleven glared at her.

“No home.” The girl said gravely and Max almost screamed. She just needed cooperation.

“Just go okay? Mike will lose his shit if he sees you!” max said, pushing Eleven towards the window as another bunch of knocks came from downstairs. “If you need to come back come back at 3:15 okay?” She said. Eleven nodded.

“Three one five.” Eleven said, as she climbed out the window and Max quickly grabbed her school stuff. She vaulted down the stairs, skidding on the carpet in front of the door as she pulled it open.

There stood her friends, looking pretty annoyed. 

“What took you so long?” Dustin asked quizzically. Max just shrugged, letting the boys stop in for a second as she grabbed her converse and attempted to shove them on while standing up.

“And since when do you eat eggos?” He asked, looking at the cardboard box Max hadn’t thrown away. She saw Mike tense up.

“Wanted to see what the big deal was, since Mike’s always mentioning them.” Max said, lacing up her shoes. Mike looked at her suspiciously and the other boys laughed at her comment.

“What was the verdict then?” Lucas asked, leaning on the countertop. Max grinned at him.

“Not very good guys, not sure the girl had the best taste.” She said with a laugh, moving her backpack higher up her shoulder before lacing her other shoe.

“What girl.” Mike said. Max looked nervously at him but played it cool.

“You know? The girl you talk about 24/7? Loves eggos? Is like a number or something?” Max said, heading towards the door where Mike and Will were still standing. Dustin and Lucas followed her as they stepped out of the house and shut the door. Max didn’t bother to lock it.

“Oh.” Mike said, scowling and looking down at his feet. Max noticed the other boys had become quiet as they did every time Eleven came up in conversation.

“Come on man, it’s been 353 days or something, you gotta move on or at least get on. We were her friends too.” Lucas said, hopping on his bike. Mike glared at him and something passed between the two that came in waves of anger.

Was this some sort of turf war over Eleven?

“Whatever let's go guys.” She said, hopping on the skateboard at the bottom of her steps. She saw Will give a grateful smile her way. She and him started riding away, and the others followed. Max let the wind whip her hair as they cruised down her street.

She felt like someone was watching her, and Max was pretty sure it was a girl in a tree who loved eggos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying to make this s2 compliant a bit  
> @floralconversesations on tumblr  
> u guys commenting and kudosing makes me feel happy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my pride and joy, this ship will now become one that i devote myself to  
> @floralconversesations on tumblr  
> kudos, comments, bookmarks, all make my days go better!


End file.
